tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lone Rat and Cubs
Zurück zur Episodenliste Lone Rat and Cubs ("Einsame Ratte mit Jungen") ist die 114. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 10. Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|180px|Im Kreis der FamilieDie Geschichte spielt zu einer Zeit, als die Turtles noch Kinder waren und die erste Stufe ihrer Ausbildung gerade beendet hatten. Eines Tages ruft Splinter seine Ziehsöhne zu sich, um ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen - aber diesmal nicht diejenige, die ihre Entstehung als Mutanten erzählt, sondern eine über die Zeit, die sich gleich danach ereignet hat... thumb|180px|Gejagter und JägerNachdem Hamato Yoshi zusammen mit den Schildkrötenbabies, die er gerade erstanden hatte, über die Zusammenkunft der Kraang gestolptert war und infolge der darauf ausgebrochenen Auseinandersetzung zu einem Rattenmenschen mutiert worden war, besaßen sie noch keine sichere Heimat, und wegen ihrer unnatürlichen Erscheinung waren sie gezwungen, ein Schattendasein im Herzen einer menschlichen Metropole zu führen. Während einer nächtlichen Futtersuche allerdings begegnete Splinter erneut den Kraang, die ihn und die Turtles zu Studienzwecken einfangen wollten und daher unablässig nach ihnen suchten. Nur durch seine Ninjutsu-Kenntnisse vor der sicheren Entdeckung bewahrt, gelangt Splinter mit seinen gesammelten Vorräten zurück zum Versteck seiner Söhne, einen ungebrauchten Wasserturm, wo er mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern beginnt und nur die Sorge um seine Schützlinge ihm noch Kraft gibt. thumb|left|180px|Die Taufstunde der TurtlesDoch sehr bald nach seiner Ankunft wird ihr Verschlag von einem Sondendroiden gefunden. Splinter kann den Roboter zwar schnell ausschalten, doch da ihre Zuflucht nun kompromitiert ist, macht er sich mit den Turtle-Babies auf die verzweifelte Versuche nach einer neuen Bleibe. Doch auf der Straße wird er von einer weiteren Gruppe von Kraang aufgespürt und zuerst zur Gegenwehr und dann zur Flucht gezwungen. Nachdem er seine Verfolger hat abschütteln können, findet er Zuflucht in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus, wo er, gerührt von der Anhänglichkeit seiner kleinen Schützlinge, beschließt, sie nach seinen Lieblingskünstlern aus der Zeit der Renaissance - Leonardo da Vinci, Raffael, Michelangelo Buonarroti und Donatello - zu taufen. Die Fünf konnten einige Zeit dort in Sicherheit verbringen, und während dieser Tage bemerkt Splinter die Intelligenz und Gelehrigkeit seiner Ziehsöhne und beschließt, sie im Ninjutsu auszubilden. thumb|180px|Ein Vater für seine SöhneLeider aber werden sie erneut von den Kraang aufgespürt und zur Flucht gezwungen. Splinter flüchtet sich mit den Turtle-Babies notgedrungen in die New Yorker U-Bahn, wo er entdeckt, dass die Spürsensoren der Kraang sie dort nicht mehr erfassen können. Diese Tatsache und die zahlreichen Versteckmöglichkeiten, die diese neue Umgebung ihm bietet, ermöglichen es ihm, seinen außerirdischen Verfolgern ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, doch sein Versuch, rasch aus den Tunneln wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, werden durch einen Sondendroiden und einem Sai, der den Transportwagen für seine Schützlinge blockiert, zunichte gemacht. Als dabei eins der Babies leicht verletzt wird, sieht Splinter rot und zerlegt die Maschine in einem Berserkeranfall, macht aber den Rest seiner Bedränger wieder auf sich aufmerksam. thumb|left|180px|ZuhauseSplinter flüchtet sich aus der U-Bahn in die Abwasserkanäle, wo er sich in einer Verteilerkammer den Kraang zum letzten Gefecht stellt. Während des Kampfes aber werden die Babies in eine unterirdische, überflutete Kammer gestoßen, wo die kleinen Turtles, im umgekippten Wagen gefangen, zu ertrinken drohen. Splinter kann sie aus ihrer Todesfalle befreien, doch dann werden sie vom abfließenden Wassersog in die Tiefen der New Yorker Unterwelt fortgerissen. Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, findet er sich in einem abgelegenen Teil des städtischen U-Bahnsystems wieder, in das seine Schützlinge ihn in Sicherheit gebracht haben - ein Ort, der ihnen endlich zur festen Heimat wird. thumb|180px|On to the next adventure!Nun am Ende seiner Geschichte angelangt, übergibt Splinter seinen Söhnen die Waffen, mit denen sie während ihres Baby-Abenteuers persönlich in Berührung gekommen sind, und verkündet ihnen, dass sie bereit sind, ihr Training auf der nächsten Stufe beginnen zu können. Zitate *'Splinter': [sieht sich sein Familienfoto und dann seine Hände an] Was für eine schreckliche Tat muss ich in einem früheren Leben begangen haben, dass so ein Fluch über mich gekommen ist? *thumb|200px|FamilieSplinter: Ich denke, ihr alle braucht richtige Namen. [nimmt sein Renaissance-Buch zur Hand] Als ich ein Kind war, wollte ich ein Künstler sein. Daher scheint es passend, euch nach den Meistern meiner Lieblingsperiode zu benennen - die Renaissance. Vielleicht wird dann aus euch etwas Großes werden. Ich nenne euch: Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael und Leonardo. *'Splinter': Dann endlich, in dieser abgeschiedenen Geheimkammer... waren wir sicher. Und so kam es, wie uns unser erstes großes Abenteuer nach Hause gebracht hat. Nun habe ich für jeden von euch ein Geschenk, während wir unsere Reise fortsetzen. Obwohl diese eurer eigenen Wahl entsprungen sind, ist mir nun klar, dass sie euch erwählt haben. - Das Katana! Eine königliche Samurai-Waffe. Für diejenigen mit Mut und großem Geschick. ... - Die Sai! Für einen grimmigen und furchtlosen Krieger, der immer am härtesten für seine Familie kämpfen wird. ... - Der Bo-Stab! Für eine fürsorgliche Seele und ein friedfertiges Herz. ... - [zu Michelangelo] Die Nunchakus! Weil... ähm... sie sind perfekt für dich. - Meine Söhne, es ist Zeit, die nächste Stufe eures Trainings zu beginnen. Seit ihr bereit? Produktionsfehler *thumb|160px|Produktionsfehler: Versionen der Fotos aus "[[I, Monster (2012 Episode)|I, Monster" (o.) und "Lone Rat and Cubs" (u.)]]Im Gegensatz zu früheren Episoden ist das Familienfoto von Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen und Miwa in dieser Folge spiegelverkehrt orientiert. Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode leitet sich vom Namen der international berühmten Mangaserie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lone_Wolf_&_Cub Lone Wolf & Cub] (子連れ狼, Kozure Ōkami) ab. Desgleichen verweist der Einkaufswagen, in dem Splinter die Turtles für den Großteil der Episode herumbefördert, auf diese Serie. *Der erste Teil der Geschichte weist gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Kapitel "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 der IDW Comics auf. *Während seines letzten Kampfs mit den Kraang spricht Splinter die Schlacht bei den Thermopylen (480 v. Christus) an, einer der berühmtesten Last Stands der Menschheitsgeschichte Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)